Belarus, Meet Anju!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Poor little Anju is lost in a forest. She literally has no clue where she is. Luckily, she meets a woman named Natalia, who also is apart of a group called the 'United Nations'. Will Natalia help her get back to her home in Japan? I don't know, maybe.


**Belarus, Meet Anju!**

**A/N: Belarus, from Hetalia, meets Anju, from Karin. Will they get along? Ooh, I think they will. ):D**

* * *

The young girl stayed quiet as she clutched her doll to her chest.

She'd been wandering in the forest. Now she was sitting up on a tree branch.

"So, Anju." Her doll, Boogie, began. "What did Karin do now that really pissed you off?" Boogie wore a yellow and orange striped shirt, a sash going across his chest and connecting to his purple pants. He had small, buttoned eyes, crazy turquoise hair, and a mouth that went across his face. He held a small butcher knife in his hand.

"Ooh, did she act annoying? Was she being so much of a nuisance that you couldn't bare to be in the same room with her?" He asked, bursting out with laughter. Anju's expression hardened in the slightest, squeezing Boogie to her chest. "Don't talk about Big sister like that. You know how she is, Boogie." She spoke in a soft, quiet murmur. Hardly so no one can hear. She wore a black maiden's dress, a matching black bow in the back of her silky, silver hair. Her yellow eyes trained in the distance, almost as if she were lost in thought.

"Uwah! OK! OK, Anju! I'm sorry! I'll stop!" The doll begged. Anju loosened her grip.

Anju had always loved her bigger sister dearly. It was almost as if they had a bond that would never break. Her big sister, Karin, had protected her. Even when she'd gotten lost in the harsh world full of humans, Karin had found her, and saved her. She was alone, in a park. She was about only seven at that time. Being new to the world, her vampiric senses hadn't fully awoken yet, so she could resist being in the sunlight. Karin can stay in the sunlight all she wanted, no matter how old. Her family called her an _un_vampire. Not only because of the fact that she loves everything that vampires hate, but because she doesn't drink blood- she makes it.

Anyway, when she was at the park, she had been startled by a dog. Since she was so little, she didn't know much about the creature, so it scared her terribly. It barked at her, as if being menacing.

Karin had finally found her, fighting the small canine away.

After that moment, Anju had stayed near her sister ever since. She always had a habit of "bumping into things".

She sighed, leaping off the branch and onto her feet. She held out her black, laced parasol, protecting her pale skin from the dawn's sunlight.

"Umph." She accidentally bumped into the bark of the tree, falling into the grass. Just like that...

She sat for a moment, sighing quietly. She missed her big sister badly. Karin had gone out with Usui. God knows when they'll be back.

"Hey, who are you?" A woman's voice asked.

Anju froze up, leaving her question unanswered. "Hello?" She asked again, more aggressively.

Anju didn't know how to react to strangers. She was only eleven. She looked back, seeing a woman. She looked really pretty.

The woman wore a maiden's dress, similar to her's, only a dark blue. An apron was tied into a bow around her waist. She wore black leggings, along with darker dress shoes. A lovely white bow was tied in her beige hair. She had vibrant, yet lifeless, azure eyes, that glared coldly at her.

"Oh no! Stranger danger! Run, Anju!" Boogie cried, spazzing around in her arms. Anju just looked back at the girl, getting up from the ground.

"Can you speak? If you can, answer my question."

Anju hesitated.

"I'm Anju." She said quietly. "Anju Maaka."

"Anju?" The woman asked, narrowing her eyes. "What type of name is that?"

"Japanese." She answered.

"Who are you?" She asked her.

"Natalia Arlovskaya." By the sounds of the woman's voice, she was Russian. She had a rather deep, icy voice. It didn't seem to match her beauty.

Boogie scrunched up his face. "Oh, _Natalia, _I see. So, you're Russian? That's just what we need. A communist in our way." Natalia looked down, obviously angered.

"What did you say to me, you little stuffed piece of cloth?" She asked, glaring darkly.

"Eh?! Nothing, nothing at all!" Boogie replied, laughing nervously.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm..." Anju looked down, twiddling her opened parasol around in her hands. "I'm lost..." She explained.

_"Lost? _Are you around here?" She asked. Anju looked around. This place didn't look much like her neighborhood. It was more... colorless. Is that the right word? Colorless...

"I don't think so. Where am I?" The young girl asked, hugging her doll.

"You're in Russia."

"...Oh."

How did she end up in Russia?! She was in Japan not too long ago! Curse that stupid bat swing of her's!

She spun around, taking a look at the forest she had wandered into. She had lost her bats, so she couldn't fly back to Japan. She was stuck in Europe. Yay...?

"Do you need help going home? Where do you live?"

"In Japan." She explained.

"Come on, I'll help you." Natalia grasped her arm, dragging her through the grass. Anju stayed silent, motionless and expressionless as the Belorussian woman literally dragged her across the ground.

"Jeez, talk about common decency." Boogie whispered to her. Anju looked down, feeling that this won't go so well.

* * *

**A/N: This idea... was genius. I'm proud of myself. **

**CHAPTER TWO SOON~!**


End file.
